A wibbly wobbly timeywimey story
by fairytaleofdust
Summary: Something really strange is happening to Mariann... *It's my first story written in English, so if there's anything wrong, please, let me know : *
1. Chapter 1

**A wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey experience**

For Mariann, that was just another day. Nothing new had happened. She woke up early in the morning with the annoying sound of an alarm she always wanted to change, but never did. Then she had breakfast on her own, while her flat mate took ages to leave the bathroom. When she was done, it was already time to go. All Mariann could do is check herself quickly and go.

While walking alone on the street, listening to nothing but the song on her iPod, Mariann liked to imagine what else could exist, beyond anything she knew as existence. She had filled her mind with Science fiction stories and after all the things that happened in the last few years. Everybody seemed to have forgotten, but she never did. She had still clear in her mind the big scary ship and the aliens threatening to invade Earth, then the atmos attacking the cars, and the big ship that looked like Titanic flying too close to the Buckingham Palace. She even had a memory, far back in her mind, of one day with planets all over the sky, but she couldn't say if that was real or a dream.

It was a beautiful day, and she decided to walk to work. She loved to go by a church on the way. It was a beautiful and old building, with statues all over, so perfect they seemed real. She loved to look at them, waiting for them to move. So silly.

So today, she went to the church again, and stopped to look at the statues. There they were, beautiful angels, so proud and ready for battle. "Warriors of God", her mother used to say, "To protect mankind".

But, today, something wasn't right. She noticed all the statues, the five statues in front of the church she knew so well. But the fifth was wrong. It was… hiding its face. Why had they changed the statue? And why was this angel ashamed? What for?

She came closer and closer to the statue, looking for a sign or something to explain its meaning, but there was nothing there. So she stared, deep into the statue's eyes, hidden under its hands, and felt a chill down her spine. A feeling she never had before. A feeling only Isaac Asimov's books used to give her.

A sound distracted her. Sounded like a whisper, a breeze on her ear. She looked away, but no one was paying attention to her. Then, she turned back to the statue.

It wasn't covering its face with its hands anymore. It was there, staring back at her, with its big stone eyes, with no iris, just rock.

Mariann jumped back, and almost fell to the ground. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. "The statue moved" she thought, frightened. "But it can't move!"

She looked away again, searching for someone that could tell her that the statue was the way it used to be, and she was seeing things. "No, better not, people will think I'm mad" and she looked to the statue again, slowly turning on her feet.

There it was, scary, still but different. It had moved again. Its arms were stretched to the front, as if it was going to hug her. She wanted to look away, but she was scared it would move again. Her eyes were stuck on it, and all she could do was walk backwards, slowly, desperate to run, but too scared to do it.

Suddenly, a warm hand held hers. She was scared, but even so she couldn't look away. A whisper came into her ear.

"Calm down. I'm here to help. When I say, run, you run!"

She didn't know the voice, but she trusted him. His warm hand held hers strongly and she could breath again. She realized he was also staring at the thing, and so she felt secure enough to look away.

She only looked at him for a second; before he screamed 'RUN!' all she could see was his big eyes, behind his floppy hair, with all its attentions turned to the statue. Although she could swear he looked at her before screaming, and she could see his reassuring eyes. Then all she could see was the city, moving faster and faster as she ran.

She only stopped when there was no more of the church to be seen, and the city was going the way it used to. Was it a dream? An illusion? Was she finally going mad? Who was that man? If he ever existed. And why did the statue move?

She sat on the ground, desperate, trying to shake that out of her head. She put her head between her legs and pressed it down, as if that could help her understand. When she looked up again, there he was. Same floppy hair, same reassuring eyes. And a bow tie.

"Hello!" he said, with a smile, as if nothing had happened.

"Who… who are you?"

"I'm the doctor"

"Doctor who?"

"Just the doctor"

"What do you mean, just the doctor? No one can be named The Doctor"

"I can. I'm the Doctor"

"What happened" it came out as a whisper. She was still frightened.

"The statue moved." he said, as if it was as common as crossing the street.

"Statues don't move!" she cried.

"That one does. But don't worry, it's been held up. It's safe now. Thank God it was alone"

"Oh… Good!" she said, sarcastically, feeling more afraid of him than the statue.

He smiled, and then just went away.

"Hey!" she ran to him. "Where are you going?"

"I was just checking if you were okay. You are, so, I'm going"

"No! What was it? Did it really move? Why? What happened?" she said the last words slowly. He was surprised.

"Too many questions you don't want to know the answer"

"How do you know that?"

"I know"

"Oh, so you are a Doctor, of God knows what, and you know what I want?"

"You remind me of an old friend who used to ask questions like these" he smiled.

"Well, I'd like her."

"It happens that I really know everything. I even know your name"

"No, you don't."

"Mariann… your name is Mariann."

She was so amazed she forgot to breathe. He took her hand and shook her, and then he said:

"Come here, Mariann… I'll tell you everything you want to know"

They walked to a bench, and sitting there, he began to tell her the most amazing things.

"That statue wasn't a statue. It was a Weeping Angel. It's alien. It can only move when no one's looking. So while you were staring at it, you were safe. But if you looked away to go, it might attack you"

Mariann couldn't speak, but she wanted to hear more. He noticed that from her eyes.

"It was alone, though. Stranded on Earth alone. It couldn't do much. "

"And you sent it away?"

" I neutralized it, yes"

"Okay. You… neutralized it. So…" she took a breath, and couldn't believe she was about to say those words. "Are you… alien too?"

The Doctor smiled his smirk smile again, the one she was actually getting fond of. He looked into her eyes, like no one ever did, and answered "Yes!"

She thought she'd be afraid, but she wasn't. She was amazed. She was happy, in a way. All she ever loved, and ever wanted, right there, in front of her.

"Do you travel around on a space ship?"

"sort of"

"sort of?"

"You wouldn't say it is a ship"

"I'd say it's what?"

He only pointed to a big blue box behind her. It looked totally normal, and people walked by it as if it wasn't even there.

"That's your spaceship?"

"Yes. I call it a TARDIS"

She grunted, as if disappointed. He looked surprised.

"What?"

"Well. I just thought, that if I ever saw a space ship, it would be big and amazing, like an Enterprise or something"

"Oh, really?" He said, and suddenly took her hand. They walked straight to the TARDIS, and he only stopped to unlock the door. Then he turned to her and said, "Walk in"

"So, what will I see? A really small place? What does it look like, Wonkavator?"

She was really excited. All she was saying was to make him show her his wonderful world. She was loving every second of it, and slowly opened the door of the blue box.

She closed her eyes, and took a step in. Then after a long and deep breath, she opened them. And she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The place was huge. A set of controls was in the center, and she could see there were several corridors taking forward. It was like a big spacecraft, all inside a police box.

She turned and looked at the Doctor, who was standing proudly by the door. Somehow, it was like she knew him, all her life. Then, it came to her:

"Wait. How do you know my name? This thing can read minds? Can you read minds?"

"No. I can't. Not like this, just read your mind. I just happened to know you"

"How?"

"It's complicated"

"You know what? I don't want to know."

He smiled, and said, "I knew you wouldn't want to know"

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going away"

"Away where?" she asked, completely unaware that she was inside an alien spaceship.

"Everywhere" then he smirked again. "Wanna come?"

All she ever wanted to hear, but now it just struck her as a bolt of lightning. She couldn't just go. She was already late for work, and she had class. What about her friends? And her mom? No, she couldn't go. And even if she could. Who was that man? He was just a weirdo telling strange things, wearing a really strange outfit, wandering in a blue box. No, that was not real life.

"No… thanks"

He just smiled back, as if he knew she'd deny. "Okay then, Mariann. If you please…" and he opened the door for her.

She stepped out, and quickly turned. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Yeah, but I won't."

And the door of the blue box closed, and it disappeared before her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey experience**

**Chapter 2**

Three days had passed since that odd episode, but it was all Mariann could think about. Somehow, unconsciously, she was always looking for the blue box that had changed her life. Sometimes the feeling that she made a mistake by saying no to the Doctor felt like a shot directly to the heart. What if? And she hated that.

That night, though, she had a dream. Another one of those dreams she couldn't tell if it was fantasy or a memory. She dreamed about an alien invasion. The sky was black. And the Earth was full of scary beings. Machines, robot-like aliens, with a laser-gun and no mercy. Daleks.

How could she know that? Were these Daleks a creation of her mind? She wishes she had asked the Doctor if he knew them.

She woke up with a strange feeling. Again, the annoying alarm was there to remind here she had no memory to replace it with a radio or something softer. But today there was something odd. It wasn't just another day, and she didn't know if she should be happy, or worried.

The walk to work never felt the same after the weeping angels. She never walked by the church again, and the bus felt always like the best choice.

It was crowded today, and she had to go standing. No problem, all she had to do is close her eyes and focus on the music. The smooth song of a rock ballad was all she could hear, and she closed her eyes to feel it. Only when the song was fading, that she realized something was really wrong.

The bus had stopped, and people were screaming. Panic took over, and she was alone in the bus. Everybody else was already on the street. She didn't know why, she couldn't see anything.

Then, a monotone voice called her attention, separating every syllable while speaking.

"HU-MANS ALL DO-MI-NA-TED. A-WAI-TING FOR DI-REC-TIVES."

"I'm sleeping. That's all. I'm sleeping, and now I'll wake up" She said to herself, before turning around and opening her eyes, just to see the back of a Dalek, right there in front of her. She swallowed a scream, and walked silently backwards, to the front door of the bus. Somehow, she got out and ran.

She ran, and wished longingly that the blue box just materialized in front of her. All she wanted to see now was that big reassuring eyes, in that weird suit, the bow tie and the boots.

A weird noise made her stop, and so did her heart. Her prayers had been answered. He's here. She ran towards the sound. The TARDIS. He's here.

There it was. The big blue box. The Doctor. The door opened, she took a deep breath, and smiled. She was going to run to him, but…

A tall man came out of it. He had big out of proportion ears that just seemed to come out of his head. A really short hair, instead of the long bangs falling over his eyes. He was wearing a long black leather jumper, and no bow tie. Who was he?

He looked towards her, and she had hopes he'd know her. "Maybe it's him. Maybe, he can change…" she thought. But he looked at her, and just ignored her, walking by.

"Doctor" she cried, waiting to see if he'd reply. He did. What was going on?

"Do I know you?" he said, smiling, somehow the same smirk smile she knew.

"It's me… Mariann" she tried, but there were no signs of recognition in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Mariann. I'm the doctor. Now run for your life"

And he turned away.

"There are Daleks!" she cried, and he immediately stopped. "All over town. I saw them"

He turned, curious, and examined her. After what seemed an eternity of silence, he asked:

"How do you know about Daleks?"

"I dream about them. About the dark sky. The stolen planets. An attack. I don't know if that happened"

"It didn't. " he answered 'I'd know"

"You can't be the Doctor" she said, and he looked surprised.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I know the Doctor! How many of you are there?"

"I'm the only Doctor," he said, "the one, the only"

"Yeah, that surely seems like you." she smiled, and he was still confused. A scream in monotone interrupted their evaluation of each other.

EX-TER-MI-NATE

"Daleks!" Mariann screamed, and the Doctor took her hand and they booth ran together towards the scream. Mariann didn't know if that was wise, but she couldn't think of stopping him.

A group of Daleks had trapped a number of humans in a building. People were screaming and praying. The Doctor smirked, and then screamed.

"Daleks! Guess who!"

And all he did was let go of Mariann's hand and run toward the Daleks. They were all agitated, screaming 'Exterminate' all over, but no one dared to fire. So the Doctor pointed something with a blue tip to one of the Machines, and it just stopped moving. He pressed a button, and it opened, revealing a very gross creature inside. All the other Daleks were just observing, while the Doctor kept pointing the blue thing to the open machine.

"DOC-TOR" a voice came from the sky. It was the Dalek on the ship. "WE ARE GO-ING TO KILL THE DOC-TOR"

"Oh, I'm sure you will" he said, sarcastically. "But it won't be today" and he used the open Dalek to teleport himself and the other Daleks. Suddenly, they were all gone. Somehow, Mariann knew he was solving the matter, somewhere up there, inside their ship.

About 2 minutes after that, The Doctor appeared on the same place, but he fell back as if he had been pushed. He stood up, nervously:

"They threw me out of their ship. Can you believe it?"

Mariann was speechless. He did nothing? They threw him out as if he crashed a party? He's not the Doctor.

"Bad for them, I've got the TARDIS!"

"Wait for me!" she ran after him.

"It's going to be dangerous"

"I wanna come. I'm not letting you leave again"

He was still confused, but he let her in."I surely could use some help"

And, inside the TARDIS, he ran to the control panel and started pressing all those buttons, going around as if he didn't know what he was doing, but he did. The strange noise indicated that the TARDIS was flying. Then, a thud threw them on the ground.

"Now" the strange man said. "We need to be very quiet. I parked the TARDIS in a secret room, so they don't know we're on board. Follow me and don't try anything stupid"

"How could I do anything stupid? I don't even know what I'm doing!"

"Exactly"

He went to the door, and she followed him. He opened the door slowly and checked first if they were alone. Then, stretched his arm to her, so she could hold his hand. Mariann took a deep breath, and slowly went after him.

They slowly approached the Dalek's control room, and all those weird things were working on computers and getting data and talking weird stuff. Mariann was really scared, a lot more scared than she'd been with the Weeping Angel, but she felt safe with the Doctor, even though he didn't look like her Doctor.

He let go of her hand, and told her to remain quiet and hidden. Then, he took the weird thing again, and went to a control panel close to them. Suddenly, all lights went down, and the Daleks started to scream.

WHAT HAPPEN-ED? I CAN'T SEE.

"Daleks!" The Doctor took place, using his sticky thing as a flashlight in his face. "It's me! No one throws me out of a ship!" he ducked on a shot from a Dalek, and talked again "Now, you're under my control. And I can take this ship to a black hole, if I want to. You know I can"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" a Dalek said, sounding really frightened. She didn't know how he was doing it.

"I want you all to leave this planet. Now! There's no reason for you to attack the Humans"

"EARTH IS A VE-RY PRO-MI-SING PLACE"

"But not for you! And I demand you! Leave Earth, or I'll not be merciful!"

The Daleks began to scream, but Mariann noticed one that went to a control panel, and stretched what looked to work as an arm to control it. Suddenly, the ship started to make a weird noise, as if it had been turned on. Then, this same Dalek turned around, and said:

"CO-MMAND SAYS WE SHOULD LEAVE. O-BBEY THE DOC-TOR!"

The Doctor smirked proudly and surprised, and so did Mariann. This could not be so easy. Something was wrong, but Mariann was happy to know that, at least for now, it would end. Apparently.

"ARE YOU CRA-ZY? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"LET'S GO! EARTH SHALL NOT BE HARMED NOW"

"Not now! Not ever!" The Doctor said, but the Daleks ignored him. He just walked back towards Mariann, and took her hand.

"That's it?" she said.

"I don't quite understand it either. But I think we should go"

They went back to the TARDIS, and the Doctor brought it back to Earth. She then asked.

"What was that thing?"

"What thing?"

"That you used to control the ship. Were you really controlling the ship?"

"Oh, yes." He pulled the thing from his pocket "It's my sonic screwdriver. I'd be dead without it"

"A screwdriver? But it doesn't look like a screwdriver"

"Well, it's sonic. It does more things than a normal screwdriver. Things like taking over a Dalek ship."

"Sonic, hun. And Screwdriver!"

"What's wrong?"

"Well, couldn't it be something cooler, like a sword? Or a weapon?"

"I don't carry weapons"

"All right then. But something more.. I don't know. Like a laser!"

"Laser?"

"Yeah. A light saber!"

"You've been watching too much science fiction"

"Yeah. Says the alien in a spaceship"

He laughed, and she laughed back. His eyes were not the same, but they were also reassuring. She felt safe with him.

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I met you, you looked different. You had a big floppy hair and a big jaw and big eyes"

"So, I was big?"

"Generally, yes" she laughs.

"I regenerate. The Doctor you met was probably me in the future."

"But.. how?"

"The TARDIS, stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. I can travel through time and space in it. "

"So you can go back and forth in time?"

"Yep. What I don't understand is why I'd stop in a moment in time where I had already been. I try not to do this, you know. If I meet myself, It could explode the Universe.

"You saved me. Three days ago. From a Weeping Angel"

"Weeping Angel? And what the hell is it?"

"You seemed to know all about it."

"Well, I guess I'll know. So I came back for you."

"I suppose" She smiled. "So… you can..change?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"It's a characteristic of my species. We regenerate when we're dying."

"So you are immortal?"

"Sort of, yes"

"Your species. So you're not human?"

"No"

"But you look human!"

"No, you humans look TimeLord. We came first"

Mariann didn't understand, but she was loving it. All she wanted to do now is travel around time and space with him. But this time, he didn't ask her to.

"Okay, Mariann, it's been lovely, but I really need to go"

"You're not…I mean, don't you want some company?"

He seemed a little down, and didn't really know how to answer her. Her heart was nearly in her throat, and she didn't want to hear what she heard.

"I'm a lone traveler, Mariann. Every time I take someone. Well, it's too dangerous"

"But you asked me before!"

"Maybe later I'll change my mind"

"So… No?"

"I'm sorry"

She felt sad and angry at the same time. She should have accepted before. He was definitely not her Doctor. Silently, she just left the TARDIS, and didn't even turn to look it disappear.


End file.
